Freaking Out
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: I've forgotten since Jenny arrived, he never cares for me, he else knows who I'm feel, and never knows ... RATED T-M.
1. Overcoming

**Freaking Out **

**Chapter 1 - Overcoming.**

Three months ago, Sky and I broke. He is dating a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin, the air fairy, Jennifer. But everyone calls her Jenny. I'm in the room where I, Stella, Brandon and Sky shared, but now, Jenny is also located here, and she normally sleeps in his bed.** (If you read my story Winx Club: The New Power, you know what I'm talking about the University of Heroes)** Every night, they ... ARG! I hate to say it. They ... Had sex. Everyone loves it ... except me.

Stella says I'm acting like a child, but she also hates me, I know that Jenny hates me. She turned ... the leader of the Winx. And the one who understands me is Daphne. All I need is a fraternal and faithful sister. I stay in the dorm every day. I still love Sky, but it does not match my love.

"Bloom? Bloom, are you there?" I heard Daphne say.

"Yes Daphne, I am." I said and she entered the room.

"Bloom, you dont snap out of bed at 4 weeks! Need something to eat ... drink something ... be happy with anything!" Daphne said sitting next to me.

"Daphne ... I'm fine ... and besides, everyone is happy with Jenny, mainly Sky" I said, feeling worse. Whenever I think of Sky, my heart beats faster.

"Bloom, c'mon! Please ... for me" Daphne said with puppy eyes.

"Daphne! Stop it You know when you say 'please for me' I end up doing what you want, but this time it will not work!" I said.

"Please ... for me!" Daphne said such a cute way I could not stand.

"OK!" I said and she hugged me tightly.

"Daphne ... I'm gonna die" I said and she dumped me.

"COMING SOON!" Daphne said pulling me out of bed.

I took a bath. Daphne insisted for me a short dress. I said I'm in school, but she insisted. She said it's Saturday! Ais ... I'm so outdated ... I went down to the courtyard and saw a scene that broke my heart. Sky and Jenny are making out, the whole group is. I cleared my throat, but everyone ignored me.

"Daphne, I'm going back to bed" I said but Daphne broke my steps.

"DONT GO!" She cried. Everyone stopped making out and looked at us.

"Daphne ..." I muttered in anger.

"Bloom! How long I dont see you on your feet!" Flora said walking up to me.

"4 weeks?" I said. "Yeah ..." she said.

"Bloom, tonight is Jenny's birthday, we go to the pizzeria in Magix, you want to come?" Musa said smiling.

"Okay" I said sheepishly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Sky is ... kissing or licking Jenny's neck. I wish I were in her shoes.

"BLOOM!" Aisha screamed interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said scared.

"You still have to see her dress!" Stella said impatiently.

"Oh ... okay" I said and I turned back. I started to walk away. I want Sky! Sky ... Sky ... Sky! He does not get out of my head!

"Bloom where you're going?" Daphne said in front of me.

"How do you ... I'll relax a bit ..." I said but Daphne did not let me go.

"Daphne!" I cried impatiently.

"You have relaxed too much in the last four weeks!" Daphne said as she pushed me to a seat between Sky and Brandon.

"Daphne!" I said and I blushed.

"Bye, I got to see some lessons for Monday" Daphne said, and she left me there. Sky seemed a little annoyed. I kept quiet.

"Sky ..." I heard Jenny moan.

ARG! That's disgusting! Now I understand Riven and Stella when they complained about Sky and me.

**_A few hours later ... in the pizzeria ... _**

I'm kind of too quiet. Everyone talk, laughed, kissed ... And there I was, alone, needy, I DONT DESERVE THIS! WHY SKY JUST HAD TO SIT NEAR ME? JENNY AND THAT, THAT LOOKS A WHORE, SHE LIVES SITTING ON HIS LAP, SHE LIVE SEX WITH HIM! Oh .. that was what was missing in our relationship, sex. We did it 3 times ... I think. Now I feel bad!

"Bloom, what flavor of pizza do you want?" Tecna asked me offering me three kinds of pizza. Mozzarella, pepperoni and four-cheese.

"I'm not hungry" I said. Everyone looked at me from the table.

"Bloom rejected a pizza?" Stella said shocked.

"Yeah .. she rejected a pizza!" Aisha said.

"I gotta go, I dont feel well" I said leaving the table.

* * *

"Maybe someone should talk to her ..." Musa said and everyone looked to Sky.

"What?" Sky said.

"It's your fault, go talk to her!" Stella said.

"Wait, Sky, I ..." Jenny said but was cut by Daphne.

"Leave him alone!" Daphne growled.

* * *

I'm sitting on the stairs of the entrance of the restaurant.

"Bloom?" Sky said. I felt him approaching me.

"Hey" I said smiling shyly.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked sitting on my side.

"Sure" I said.

"Well .. many things have changed" he said. I could feel it coming over me.

"Yeah, I ... I know why you broke up with me" I said and appeared a confused expression on his face.

"It's not you, it's me" he said.

"It's because I dont give you pleasure?'s Because I have no craving for sex?" I said instead of freaking out!

"Bloom is not ..." he said but I cut him off.

"IS WHY I AM NOT A BITCH LIKE YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND, THAT BITCH THAT YOU CALL JENNY?" I cried tears of rage in my eyes.

"DONT DARE CALL JENNY OF A BITCH, BITCH HERE IS THE ONLY YOU" He yelled at me.

The people of the restaurant, including the Winx, went out to see what is happening.

"What happened?" Brandon said and we look for him.

"Nothing, forget it, everyone can go back to the restaurant, I'm leaving!" I said looking at Sky.

I turned back and walked away. The Bloom I've been gone forever!

* * *

**Mistery? Yeah. Thanks to all to read, a big hug... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	2. Gone

**Freaking Out **

**Chapter 2 - Gone.**

I'm feeling good now. I'm getting dressed for another day off, today is Saturday. The bad news is that Jenny is still here in the room. I HATE THAT BITCH!

I got dressed in a T-Shirt of Guns 'n' Roses, a short black skirt and a black boot. I makeup me with black makeup. And I made black strands in my hair.

I went down to the cafeteria and coffee seemed shocked. I just ignored it. I grabbed an apple. I was going to a table, but Andy stopped me.

"You are so hot" He said looking wrap her arms around my waist.

"Neither is Andy, I dont want" I said and went on my way. I sat at an empty table.

After 3 or 4 minutes a young man dressed in a T-shirt like mine sat me down.

"Hey B" A blond guy with green eyes said.

"How do you know my... Sam?" I said shocked.

Sam is an old friend of mine, he lives in Domino too.

"How long ..." I said with a smile.

"Yeah" he said.

"What is new in Domino?" He asked biting a piece of her apple.

"Hmm .. Daphne turned human again, and she is the next queen of Domino" I said.

"And your boyfriend, Sku ... Skey ..."

"Sky"

"Yes!"

"He broke up with me and is dating a new girl, Jenny"

* * *

'_Why Bloom dressed like that? And who is that boy?_ ' Daphne thought looking at both of them.

**_ In Winx's table ..._**

"Why Bloom dressed like that?" Stella said rubbing her chin.

"Does that have to do with... yesterday?" Tecna said sternly looking at Sky.

"What have I to do with her?" Sky said.

"Everything!" Aisha said.

"But how's his fault if he only defended Jenny?" Brandon said.

"Brandon is right" Riven said.

Sky put his hand under the table and stroked Jenny's legs, and stroked Jenny's private part.

"Hmm .." Jenny muttered turning to Sky.

* * *

Sam took me to the music room.

"My inspiration is here!" Sam said sitting in the bleachers.

"Wow, you must love it!" I said looking around.

"Yeah, here I forget all my problems!" He said smiling. I smiled back.

He sat on a bench and began to play the piano. He plays very well.

"Hot dive into frozen waves ... Where the past comes back to life ..." I started to sing as he kept pace.

"If I fear for the selfish pain ... It was worth it every time" I kept singing.

I suddenly felt the urge to express my feelings.

"Hold still right before we crash ... Cause we both know how this ends"

"The clock ticks' till it breaks your glass

And I drown in you again

Cause you are the piece of me

I wish I did not need

Chasing relentlessly

Still fight and I do not know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?

Walk on through the red parade

And refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground

And makes us forget all common sense

Do not speak I try to leave the

'Cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull, then I'll push too deep

And I'll fall right back to you

Cause you are the piece of me

I wish I did not need

Chasing relentlessly

Still fight and I do not know why

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity why are you my clarity? "

* * *

"Do you hear that?"Musa said opening the door of the music room.

Everyone was shocked to see Sam and Bloom there alone

* * *

All Winx , Jenny and The Specialists stood there looking shocked.

"What?" I said.

"This song ... this song was a poem I wrote to you three months ago ..." Sky said approaching me.

"I.. . I forgot "I said. Now I felt in love with him again!

" Bloom ... "He said getting closer and closer to me.

Our faces were inches away. we go kiss! Jenny cleared her throat and we separate us.

"My love, Can we go for our date?" Jenny said wrapping an arm on his arm.

"Okay" he said and they left.

"Bloom ... you still love him?" Stella asked walking up to me.

"Of course I love him but he dont loves me" I said. "And besides, go to the leader of you" The Winx walked up to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked .

"We are with our leader" Aisha said, smiling.

"The leader is Jenny!" I said.

"No, our leader will always be you" Stella said and everyone hugged me, except Stella.

"What was Stella?" I asked.

"You're scary!" She said and she put my normal clothes.

"Now I can hug it" Stella said as she hugged me.

"But girls ... I guess I better get a time out, I need to go to Earth" I said said.

"But ..." Stella said but I denied.

"Stay calm, I'll be back" I said and we hugged. I opened a portal and it disappeared.

* * *

**winxclublover1999: Thanks for the idea :) I just cant do very much like your story and the story of Lovebunny222. **

**emily2087: Yes, I did not want for him against it, but in the end all will be well. **

**jaymone0307: Thank you for finding the interesting story ;).**

** Music by Zedd. Thanks to everyone who read, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	3. The Return to UH

**Freaking Out **

**The return to UH. **

Begins the last year at the University of Heroes. Of course, the Winx and Specialists are excited. Jenny and Sky became more ... did not become anything different. But what nobody knows is that Bloom returned this year. And at the end of the year, it's time for Graduate. Bloom also changed a lot. Her breasts grew more, increased her curves and are seen more easily, her power became stronger and she hardly cares Sky.

* * *

I went through the portal of UH.

"Name!" Griselda said stopping me at the entrance.

"Bloom of Domino" I said and she looked shocked.

"Be welcome back Bloom" Griselda said with a smile. I've never seen her smile in life.

Ok, I went to school and realized that everyone was looking at me. I ignored them and kept walking up to a table. On the table were the Winx, the Specialists and Jenny. The most disgusting is to see that Jenny and Sky are making out.

"Who are you?" Timmy said looking at me. All attention turned from the table to me.

"It's me guys ... Bloom!" I told myself resting on the edge of the table. Sky looked me up and down.

"Bloom?" He said shocked.

"Hey!" I said with a smile.

"Bloom ... what happened to you?" Stella said looking up and down.

"I went to Gardenia. I spent in a fashion contest and won some awards. Now I went back to graduate from UH" I said.

"Wow ... Tell me! Which are the main models you met?" Stella said excitedly.

"Hmm .. well ... Sasha Wint, who is a Russian. Helena Briggs, who is a Brazilian. Joanne Lee, who is Italian and Angelina Joo, who is American" I said and Stella gave a huge scream.

"And... the boys ...?" She asked with a smirk. I looked through the corner of my eye and I saw Sky angry at something.

"Well .. I have not dated anyone ... nor dating" I said with an innocent voice only to cause Sky.

"You still do not have a boyfriend?" Sky asked.

"It's ... men are stupid ...!" I said.

The boys began to get a little ... angry. Me and the girls, especially Jenny, started laughing.

"Wow ... that was ... tense" Tecna said recovering breath.

"Well .. I'll save room for my bags" I said and Sky arose immediately.

"I can help you if you want" he said smiling. Awn ... he's so cute! We went walking. Jenny is red with anger, like pepper.

"Bloom, I know everything that happened ... but ... we can still be friends?" He asked me putting my bags beside of my bed.

"Of course!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

"Oh .. and Sky. I knew you and I would be friends. And I brought a present for you" I said with a smile.

"And what is this?" He asked.

"This one!" I said taking a video game. He loves this game.

"You bought Super Brawl 5?" He asked enchanted.

"Yes! I know it's your favorite game when Brandon and you were kids." I said.

"Do you know much about me, thank you" He said hugging me. I hugged him back. I really missed those strong arms around me.

"You're Welcome!" I said smiling.

"Can we come in?" I heard the voice of Brandon said. Sky and I parted.

"You can!" I said. Jenny, Stella and Brandon entered the room and each one put the suitcase on their bed.

"You took. We were worried!" Jenny said running into Sky's arms, stuffing his face with kisses.

"Bloom gave me a gift." He said and she looked deadly to me.

"What she gave to you bro?" Brandon asked approaching us.

"This, you remember?" Sky replied showing the game for him.

"MAN! DID THAT PART OF OUR CHILDREN!" Brandon shouted. We all laughed. I walked out the door and Jenny followed me.

"Look, stay away from him! He is mine and you will not have him back!" She spat.

"We're just friends!" I said angrily.

"Screw you!" She said returning to the room.

* * *

Wow, Bloom really changed. She is so ... sexy ... and ...hottie ... wow!

"SKY!" I heard Jenny scream.

"What is it my love?" I asked and she lay down beside me** (he's in bed reading the new characters in Super Brawl 5)**.

"Sky, I need you so much ..." She said walking fingers on my chest.

"What do you need?" I said looking at her.

"You know very well" she said riding up on me.

"Oh .. you want to test me?" I asked with a smirk.

"I want to!" She said and we kissed wild.

She is good at it, but the three times that Bloom and I had sex was better.

* * *

I'm thinking about what Jenny told me. I HATE HER SO MUCH! I opened the door and walked out of dorm. Today and tomorrow will not have class. I was walking in the hallway when I bumped into someone.

"I'm Sorry!" I said.

"Bloom...How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sam" I said flatly.

"It seems that you will as well. You want to talk?" He asked and I nodded. We went into the courtyard of the University.

"Well .. you know what it is to love and not be matched?" I asked in a sad voice.

"Yes I know.'s Skey right ?"

"IT'S SKY"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well .. I love him, but he does not love me anymore. I wanted him back" I said sadly.

"You must do so to be jealous" he said.

"Jealousy? With what ... can you help me?" I said.

"Of course!" He said.

* * *

**jaymone0307: he still loves her, but she will play with his heart!  
**

**KatherineKatrinaBloomSalvatore: this is my idea from the beginning!**

** emily2087: you never disappoint me! **

**FariesVoice15: Thanks for your opinion. **

**Someone: here's the update! **

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it. **

**Winx Club Lover: I updated, the next will be on Friday or Saturday.**

** Please read my story How to Care of a Princess. I beg! Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well! **

**Annie... :)**


	4. Revenge started

**Freaking Out**

**Chapter 4 - Revenge started.**

I went to my dorm with Sam. Before I open the door, I started to hear moaning and screaming.

"Jenny" I sighed and opened the door. We entered.

"BLOOM?" Jenny and Sky cheered together and stained.

"Hey" I said sitting on my bed.

"Hmm .. why are you here?" Jenny said covering her body with the linen.

"Because this is also my room and I wanted to bring my new boyfriend here" I lied on that last part. But Sam and I had agreed to it.

"Bo ... boyfriend?" Sky stammered.

"Yes, sweetheart" I said wrapping my arm around Sam's arm.

"You really are ... dating?" Sky asked. It really is jealous, I recognize that.

"Yeah man" Sam said.

"You may kiss?" Sky said.

"Sky!" Jenny whispered.

"Yeah ..." Sam and I said together. We took a short kiss.

"Bloom? Are you dating him?" Sky said very jealous.

"Sky, you are dating with Jenny, why cant I date?" I said hugging Sam.

"WHY I SHOULD BE YOUR BOYFRIEND" Sky cried.

"Sky ..." Jenny said, and she fled the room with the blanket. Skysh stood naked in bed.

"I talk to her!" Sam said and he left the room.

"Now she'll think I dont love her!" Sky growled.

"It's your fault • You started a fight because of your jealousy!" I growled back. He rose from the bed and walked over to me.

"If I'm jealous it's my problem!" Sky said seething.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS OUT THERE WITH SAM AND YOU'RE HERE WITH ME BECAUSE I'M YELLING DATING!" I screamed in anger.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS FIGHT ME!" We said together.

We look into the eyes of each other and he kissed me. I did not respond to the kiss. When he separated from me, I hit him in the face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY ?" I shouted. He reached the place where I hit.

"I'm tired of you" he said dismissively.

"I cant stand you!" I said looking into his eyes.

"I hate you!" He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I cant stand waiting for him.

"I hate you too" I said and we kissed. He pushed me onto the bed and he undressed me. As he is already naked it just did. And he does it very well.

"Four ..." He gasped.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"We had sex four times" he said licking my neck. Hmm .. now I know how good this is.

"Sky ..." I groaned feeling his hands roaming over my body.

"You're wonderful" he whispered against my skin.

**_The next day..._**

I woke up ... kinda ... silly. I looked to my side. I saw my alarm. I looked at each other and I saw Sky naked.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I shouted.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" He shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" He shouted.

"BECAUSE ARE YOU CRYING" I yelled. He sighed.

"We had sex ... no ... no ... no ... Jenny?" He said running to her bed.

And guess what was there. Jenny and Sam ... naked ... together ...

"Sky ... is everything okay?" I asked walking behind him.

"I need ... I need ... to go ..." Sky said getting dressed and leaving the dorm.

"Sky ..." I mumbled feeling sorry for him. I got dressed and followed him. I found him in the forest.

"Sky!" I said and went to him.

"Get away from me" he said.

"What... why?" I said trying to touch him but he stopped me.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"You ruined my relationship" he said.

"WHAT? WHAT I DID?" I shouted.

"YOU ME SEDUCED!" He said.

"But it was not me who had sex all night with a whore that knows only speak who wants a great dick!" Opps! I should not say that.

"YOU ARE THE FUCKING BITCH HERE! NEVER TALK SO MY JENNY!" He said he left there.

I feel so bad! Why I cant control my mouth? Now he hates me! Now I hate myself! I sat on the muddy forest floor and cried. I cried ... I put my emotions out of me. I wanted to die here now. I want Sky to me. And to make matters worse, it began to rain. I got up and I ran through the forest, stumbling several times, and full of scratches on the body.

* * *

I went to the dorm. I opened the door and I saw Jenny sitting on her bed, crying.

"What?" I asked.

"I cheat you, I CHEAT YOU" Jenny shouted bursting into tears.

"Calm down, I betrayed you too, we're even!" I said wrapping my arms enveloped her.

"Sorry" She said kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry too" I said and we kissed. We were separated by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jenny said as I nibbled her neck. Stella brutally opened the door.

"BLOOM IS LOST!" She cried.

"How?" I asked worried. I'm dating Jenny, but I still like Bloom. I, Jenny and Stella left the room and went into the main room.

* * *

I'm dizzy ... I'm tired ... I'm thirsty ... I'm hungry ... I'm cold! I'm all messed up with scratches on the legs, arms, face ... I'm all dirty. If Jenny was here at my place, she really would, literally, a dirty whore. Okay. I kept walking. I think I lost myself.

"Why are you my clarity?" I repeated the words of poetry Sky did for me.

"Hello Bloom!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Who is ... Diaspro?" I said her name with disgust.

"Bloom! I heard the biggest news of the magical dimension" Diaspro said.

"News?" I repeated.

"That Sky and you ended. And he's dating a big whore ... " Diaspro said encircling me.

" Diaspro, what do you want? "I said irritated by her presence.

"Avenge of Sky "

* * *

**KatarineKatrineBloomSalvatore: I love when you love it too. **

**FariesVoice15: thank you so much, you are an amazing author! **

**sabe96: Sandy, you're a big author! Good luck! **

**jaymone0307: Hey, Keep Calm, Bloom and Sky still love each other. **

**Ashlynn: she is the bad person. VERY BAD.**

**Guest 1: Thank you. **

**Guest 2: really thank you :')**

**I dont have ideas to Wetchester Contry Day. If you have ideas, tell me to PM. Thanks everyone to read, a big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	5. End Chapter

**Freaking Out**

**Finale Chapter - The love and your moves. **

"Diaspro, why you want revenge on Sky?" I asked with a huge question in my mind.

"Because ... because ..." She said trying to think of something.

"Because ..." I repeated her words.

"Because I like you better than that Jenny." Diaspro said.

"Awn ..." I said excitedly.

"BUT DONT WANT TO SAY THAT I DONT HATE YOU" She screamed.

"Calm ... calm ..." I said quietly.

"So ... what do you want?" She asked me.

"Run away" I replied moving forward.

"Wait for me!" She screamed following me.

"Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door, is it less, is it more?

When you tell me to beware, are you here, are you there?

Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go

Noddin 'your head, do not hear a word I said

I can not communicate, When You wait, do not relate

I try to talk to you, but you never even Knew, so,

What's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit

Never listen, you never listen

I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit

Never listen, you never listen

I scream your name ...!

It always stays the same!

I scream and shout ...!

So, what I'm gonna do now, is freak the freak out, hey!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh oh!

Patience runnin 'thin, runnin' thin, come again

Tell me what I get, opposite, opposite

Show me what is real, if it breaks, does it heal?

Open up your ear, why you think, that I'm here!

Keep me in the dark, are you even thinkin 'of me?

Is someone else above me! Gotta know, gotta know

What am I gonna do? Cause I can not get through to you, so,

What's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit

Never listen, you never listen

I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit

Never listen, you never listen

I scream your name ...!

It always stays the same!

I scream and shout ...!

So, what I'm gonna do now, is freak the freak out, hey!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh oh!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh oh!

Easy come, easy go (Hey!)

Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name ...!

It always stays the same!

I scream and shout ...!

So, what I'm gonna do now, is freak the freak out, hey!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh oh!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh!

Woah oh oh! Woah oh oh oh!

(Freak the freak out)

I scream your name ...!

But you never listen!

No, you never listen!

But you never listen ... " Bloom sang.

" Wow, your voice is beautiful ... " said Diaspro moving forward.

" Yeah ... I'm tired of Sky! but I still love him! "Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

" Dont cry ... "Diaspro said amicably.

" Diaspro, I really thought you were the worst with me ... " said Bloom wiping a tear.

" No offense"

" It's okay. BUT I STILL WANT TO KILL THAT JENNY! "Diaspro shouted.

* * *

Jenny, can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course my love, what is it?" She said smiling.

I dont know if I can say what I want, and if I hurt her?

"Jenny, I want to broke" I said.

"WHY?" She said bursting into tears.

"Because ... I dont know if I really love you"

"But I love you!"

"Jenny, I do not, I do not love you!" I said looking into her eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU?" She screamed pounding in my face. She left the room.

"Sky ... Dude, are you okay?" asked Brandon putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to look Bloom" I said, ignoring the pain in my face.

I went down to the courtyard and rode my lev bike. It's raining, but I did not care. I disappeared in the woods, looking for Bloom. I found a red head, along with a blonde head.

"Bloom?" I called her and she turned to me. The blonde also. I could see that the blonde was Diaspro.

"Diaspro?" I said shocked looking her up and down. She is different, a different good.

"Hey Blonde" Diaspro waved.

"What are you doing here Sky?" Bloom growled.

"Say my mistake. My mistake was separating from you, my heart sank in darkness without you. You are my light when it is dark. You are the flower that opens when everything is closed. My heart beats for you. You My Greek Goddess, you control my body and my emotions, Bloom, you forgive me? " I said kneeling down in front of her. I saw her eyes filled with tears.

"Sky, I love you, but I can not!" Bloom said crying hard.

"But ... why?" I said really sad. I love her too much to hurt her.

"Of course it's because you hurt her heart right?" Diaspro said.

"Shut up Diaspro!" I said.

" Sky, I love you, but I dont know if I trust you"she said with a sad look.

" Bloom, my biggest mistake was dating Jenny "I said quietly.

" WAS A MISTAKE THAT YOU HAVE BELIEVED IN ALL TIMES " She said in utter anger. I sighed to stay calm.

"Bloom ..." I said walking over to her. Her eyes began to turn red.

"Get away from me!" She yelled full of anger.

"I need to go" Diaspro scared and said she opened a portal, she disappears.

"Bloom, I love you, I need you" I said stroking her cheek. She is very hot and I got burned.

"That's because he played with my heart!" She cried.

"I know I'm an idiot to have done with you. Excuse me "I said, turning back to me.

" You're excused Sky. "Bloom said. I turned to see her. We're inches away.

" Bloom "I whispered

" I love you "I whispered stroking her cheek. Gave a thunderstorm. And it started raining hard over.

" Love you too " Bloom whispered back and we kissed passionately.

I think this is the first time we kissed in the rain. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her more close. I asked to get in her mouth and she accepted. We did a battle with our tongues. Finished she won. I caught her by the waist and I pyt her in a tree. She could turn around and she stood in front of me . kissed me She kissed me like never before. She begged pleadingly into my mouth. I let her. Hmm .. I felt such a lack of feel it in my mouth ... against my body in my ... bed. Now I'm sitting on the muddy ground with her on my lap, still kissing passionately. But then began a wildness. And we did more ... and more ... until we were had a passionate and wild sex in the rain.

* * *

**End of series! But dont be sad, I'll make a sequel, Freaking Out 2 - Jenny's Revenge. I think I'll start tomorrow. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

** Annie... :)**


	6. Note

**Hey guys! I make the sequel of Freaking Out. Go on my profile and read it. The Chapter 2 will make tomorrow. **

**Thanks to read...a big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


End file.
